


Like This

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, cheronica, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: "It doesn't have to be like this."Veronica mumbled between kisses as she sent them tortuously slow up Cheryl's neck.





	Like This

_"It doesn't have to be like this."_

Veronica mumbled between kisses as she sent them tortuously slow up Cheryl's neck. The younger raven haired girl made certain to suck gently at the girl's neck when her kisses came to rest there, as they entered Cheryl's facial region, the small bites came to seize as her lips left their own impressions. 

A soft sigh left Cheryl at the little things Veronica would do. Be it the gentle bites traveling up her neck, or the soft imprints her lips left on her pale skin, Cheryl loved every bit of it. Although she would never admit it, Veronica knew it was true.

As Veronica's teeth grazed up Cheryl's lips, her hands slowly ran up the older auburn haired girl's shoulders, sliding up her neck before finding their way into her beautiful locks that Veronica adored. The sigh that left between Cheryl's plump lips made Veronica smirk as she pushed herself against Cheryl, keeping the girl against the tile wall before her. At the small whine she was greeted with, Veronica raised a brow, her smirk only growing as Cheryl let out her response to her previous words. 

_"Yes.. It does, or else people will find out about us..."_

Veronica's smirk faltered for a moment as she registered the sound of pain in her secret lover's voice. A frown wanted to form on her glossed lips, but she fought the urge well enough to force a reassuring smile to the older junior before her as she pulled away slightly. 

It was true...

The fact that it was true was what hurt, not hearing it, but the truth simply hurt. Although Riverdale was a joyous town with an equally enjoyable community, word of who was with who got around quick, especially in Riverdale High. Both Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge were known as rivals when it came to their popular reign over the school. Despite Veronica being new to the school, her following grew to nearly over one hundred in the first two days she attended her classes. Cheryl had been threatened then. Never once did the Blossom girl have any competition when it came to holding the school in the palm of her hand. Nowadays, she held half the school in one hand while Veronica held the other half. It was something she didn't mind, especially not when they were like this. 

"I shouldn't have said anything.." 

Veronica mumbled as she slowly moved a stray strand out of Cheryl's face. Her apologetic tone caught Cheryl off guard. The auburn haired junior wasn't used to hearing such a tone out of the infamous Lodge, but hearing it made her feel a surge of power go through her body. Almost like a jolt of electricity being administered to her in a monitored dosage. It was like a drug, and she wanted to feel more of it. 

Although she wanted to feel empowered by the girl before her, the power seemingly faded away as she registered the fact that Veronica was now frowning as she looked away from her. 

As Cheryl took note of Veronica's current state, her small smile slowly turned into a frown as she placed her fingers gently beneath Veronica's chin.Turning the girl to look into her mocha brown gaze, Cheryl slowly moved off of the wall. Towering over the sophomore before her, she moved a stray strand of hair behind Veronica's ear as she let out a soft sigh, shaking her head gently as she ran her thumb over the raven haired girl's temple, Cheryl spoke gently. Her voice was light and airy as she spoke, clearly, she wanted to make sure Veronica knew that it was okay. Although Cheryl's tone was made out to be cold and near ice cutting, when she was with the daughter of the infamous Hiram Lodge, all of her bad girl ego seemed to melt away as if it were nothing to begin with. 

"You're alright.." 

Cheryl's tone almost made Veronica feel better about the situation. Her eyes moved off of Cheryl's collarbone to meet the girl's mocha brown eyes with her own earthy brown gaze. For all of a moment, she saw life within them. A hunger for something she longed to have, but knew she could never call her own until the day that Penelope Blossom was no longer a key abuser in Cheryl's life. 

"But you know that my mother would never allow me to be with someone of the same sex... She's a repulsive woman and I wish I didn't have o put up with her..-" 

Veronica cut Cheryl off, her eyes dulling as she looked up into her junior's eyes, her frown growing evident among her features. Pain lined Veronica's earthy brown eyes and for a moment, Cheryl felt her chest tighten. She knew that it wasn't her bringing the pain to Veronica, but she still wished that somehow it was in her control to change what needed to be changed so they could live happily together as a couple.

"Come live with me! In the Pembrooke, in the guest room--or my room," 

Veronica trailed off, winking towards Cheryl as she nudged her in the shoulder. Cheryl's concerned look slowly lightened as she let out a small chuckle at Veronica's comment. It lightened their tense moment, but only for a short period of time before the raven haired beauty spoke once more. 

"My parents can't say anything. So long as I'm happy, I'm sure they wouldn't care.." 

Veronica's gaze dulled as she looked away for a short minute, her hands slowly finding Cheryl's. The warmth of their fingers sliding between one another's almost seemed eternal as Veronica held Cheryl's calloused hands within her own softened ones. 

"Cheryl..." 

Scanning the older auburn haired girl's eyes for some sort of sign, Veronica's frown returned as she found nothing but fear. It was something Cheryl wore everyday and Veronica wanted nothing more than to take it all away, but she knew she could never accomplish that. While Penelope Blossom lived and breathed, Cheryl would never live outside of the confines of fear. Penelope more than likely scarred the younger Blossom for life. From the physical abuse she dished out, to the psychological horrors she threw into Cheryl's mind, and not to mention the constant mental abuse thrown her way. Cheryl never seemed to get a break.. Veronica knew the only break the girl got was when she was out of Thistlehouse, away from Penelope. The girl lived in constant fear and Veronica didn't want that for her any longer. If she could take it away somehow, she would try her hardest to, even if she knew that Cheryl would have to decline her out of her own fear. 

_"It can work. **We** can work... Don't you want that?" _

As Veronica looked back into Cheryl's eyes, her own lined with immediate sorrow and regret as she saw Cheryl look back at her with tears slowly slipping down her cheeks. The older girl shook her head and Veronica found herself bringing Cheryl into a tight embrace as her hand slowly ran through auburn locks she loved. Pained sobs sounded over her shoulder and all Veronica did was close her eyes and sigh quietly as one hand skimmed through Cheryl's hair while the other rubbed up and down the girl's back gently. Shushing the girl quietly, Veronica listened to the girl's harsh tone as she tried to make out words through her intense sobs and coughs that soon shook her entire body. 

"I love you, Ronnie.. You know I do.." 

Her hands pulled Veronica into her own body as she kept her close, almost as if she feared Veronica would leave her in any moment, just as many other people did. Her love could never amount in words when it came to the raven haired sophomore in her grasp. Veronica was well aware of how Cheryl held the girl on a pedestal in her mind. Cheryl placed Veronica above many other people, other things, and most of all, even above herself. Veronica was a main priority to Cheryl. Seeing her happy, meant Cheryl could be happy. It was as if Veronica's emotions normally depicted Cheryl's emotions, something that Veronica was a little skeptical about, but she soon let it be when they grew more intimate with one another. 

"I know, Cher... I know..." 

The amount of fear that curled around Cheryl almost felt encapsulating. The air around her seemed as though it were full of toxic gas and no mater how little she breathed, it was still deadly all the same. Her stomach churned within her as her chest tightened and seemed as though it were trying to readjust into a new shape. It was almost painful as she pulled out of her hug with Veronica. 

_Through pain there is love...  
_ _Through love there is pain..._

The familiar words echoed through Cheryl's mind as she looked back into Veronica's earthy brown gaze as the girl tucked stray strands of hair behind her ears. They were the words her mother once told her. Despite their usage being towards such a horrible message, Cheryl had taken them and used them as her own, altering their meaning although it still held traces of her mother's intentions. 

_"You believe you can love? In such a world, love is such a petty thing. There is only pain involved, my dear child. Although love was made to be a beautiful thing, it hurts all the same as being shot between the eyes, much like your brother."_

The words rang through her head as she looked into Veronica's eyes, but when Veronica's soft lips rested against her own, the thought seemingly melted away. A small whine left Cheryl at that. As they pulled away, Veronica smiled softly to the auburn haired junior in her touch. The soft touch brought back memories of happier times, when Cheryl lived in such carefree moments. Whatever happened to those, Cheryl would love to know. 

"I would never force you to do anything, Cher..  _You know that..."_

As Cheryl heard Veronica speak, her mind seemed to draw a blank before returning to her. An aimless nod was given to her future partner as Veronica played with a strand of her soft auburn hair. 

"I love you and just want to see you happy.. If that means we have to continue on like this, then so be it." 

Her hands left Cheryl's face and the older junior already missed the warmth they granted her. An eternal ice seemed to slowly re-enter her system as Veronica's soft touch left her frigid body. The coldness swept over her, as if she were stuck in front of an air conditioner after just getting out of the shower, unable to move, almost as if she were frozen in time. 

The words echoed in her mind, and as Veronica continued, the echo didn't seem to simply go away. 

"If this means I can only kiss you away from the public eye like this, then so be it.." 

Her lips slowly connected with Veronica's as the raven haired girl returned to her, a fire slowly re-igniting in the pit of her stomach as she yearned for. The familiar warm hands cupped her face and her sigh left, cold on Veronica's lips as the younger girl pressed their foreheads together for a short moment. 

_"If we need to hide our love from the rest of the world, leaving no trace for anyone to ever suspect a thing... Just like this... Then I will hide away for an eternity.. Just for whenever you exit whatever Hell you've been bound to.. If I need to wait like this, then I will.. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting for you."_

With tears slowly sliding down her cheeks, mascara coming to line each trail, Cheryl sniffles softly as she blinked. A tear slipped down her chin, hitting the tile floor below as she watched Veronica tear up. No tears fell from Veronica's eyes, but as the girl blinked, some dared to fly down the latina's cheeks and Cheryl was quick to shake her head, shushing her precious lover as she pulled her into a small hug. Her arms held her tight, promising Veronica that someday hey would work things out. For now, her quiet words would be enough to soothe Veronica's yearning soul. Despite the pain the words carried, Veronica hugged Cheryl just a bit tighter as she heard her soft voice against her ear. 

_"We will find a way to make **us** work.. Just. Like. This." _


End file.
